Sentinel MK III
The Sentinel MK III is a fictional model series of robot featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe, colloquially referred to as the Earth-616 reality, but have also been represented in stories that take place in alternate realities as well. They are traditionally associated with stories dealing with the X-Men. The Mark III Sentinels were first introduced in ''X-Men'', Volume 1 #96 in the story, "Night of the Demon!" in December, 1975. History After the death of Lawrence Trask, the property of plans for the Sentinels fell to the government of the United States. Doctor Steven Lang became the head of a federal research about mutants, trying to discover how mutations could provide superhuman powers. However, unbeknownst to his employers, Lang was an anti-mutant bigot who used his position to obtain access to the notes and designs of Larry Trask and Bolivar Trask, his father and creator of the original Mk I Sentinels. Lang also went to the Council of the Chosen Ones, part of the Hellfire Club, who provided him with funding to create new Sentinels and an orbital HQ. The Council also ignored that Lang wanted to destroy every mutant he could capture. The Mk III Sentinels were unfortunately inferior to the previous ones because Lang worked with only incomplete notes from the Trasks and because the secret of his activities stopped him from hiring enough experts. He also made them less intelligent than the previous Sentinels to stop any possible rebellion. Notably, Lang built Sentinels that looked like the original X-Men, which became known as the X-Sentinels. The X-Sentinels confused the newer X-Men to such a degree that they were ending up thrashed, but then Wolverine discovered that these impostors were not human and ripped up the Jean Grey lookalike, exposing their true nature. Lang's Sentinels and space station were destroyed in a battle between the Sentinels and the X-Men. Lang was lobotomized during the battle, but he had made a backup of his mind patterns that was used as a base for the mind of Master Mold and his other Sentinels. Marvel Database Wiki; Sentinel Mk III entry One of the larger Sentinel manufacturing plants was a facility known as the Ant Hill, which was located in the Australian Outback. The Master Mold of this facility was a Mark III Sentinel referred to as Sentinel Number Two. The Sentinels engaged in an ambitious plot to sterilize Earth's mutant population by creating a solar flare from this facility. They fought up against the Avengers and were defeated. Iron Man buried the facility beneath a pile of rocks. Avengers 103Avengers 104 Years later, Jubilee and Wolverine later fought up against Sentinel 3.14159 here. This particular Sentinel developed artificial intelligence and revived the older, discarded Sentinels at the Ant Hill in an effort to duplicate the solar flare event. This time however, the plan was to cleanse the planet of all human life to pave the way for Sentinel-kind. Wolverine Vol 2 72Wolverine Vol 2 74 Units *'Sentinel 3.14159', A mutated MK III Sentinel and foe of Wolverine and Jubilee *'Sentinel Unit 2', Master Mold of the Ant Hill Sentinels; Fought the Avengers. *'Sentinel Unit 23', An MK III Sentinel in service at the Ant Hill; Revived by Sentinel 3.14159. *'Sentinel Unit 66', An MK III Sentinel in service at the Ant Hill; Revived by Sentinel 3.14159. *'Sentinel Unit 86', An MK III Sentinel in service at the Ant Hill; Revived by Sentinel 3.14159 *'Sentinel Unit 99', An MK III Sentinel in service at the Ant Hill; Revived by Sentinel 3.14159. *'Sentinel A-7', A MK III Sentinel and foe of the Falcon. Notes * The MK III Sentinels were replaced with the Sentinel MK IV model, which was part of Project Wideawake. See also External Links * * References Category:Articles Category:Robots Category:Sentinels